


Imaginar

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: ¿Te lo imaginas?
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	Imaginar

"¿Te lo imaginas?"  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que Sehun dejó de imaginar cosas, ¿para qué? El mundo se va a la mierda y es mejor que la tormenta de disparos y enemigos no te pille en Babia sino con los pies en la tierra y las manos en el fusil. Pero Luhan siempre ha sido raro y mágico y como ajeno a todo el mal que les rodea y si no fuera porque le ha visto más de una vez con las manos ensangrentadas, Sehun creería que es un ángel.  
  
Sehun le permite hacerle imaginar. "¿Qué?" susurra. No hay tiempo para dormir y mucho menos para hacer lo que llevan mucho tiempo queriendo (las ganas en sus bocas cuando se besan y las manos inquietas sobre la ropa y la fricción de las caderas), pero sus cuerpos están tan juntos que podrían parecer siameses, hombro con hombro. Luhan sonríe. "Si tuviéramos una casa tendría chimenea" empieza, y sus dedos sucios y llenos de barro se pasean por su muslo, reviviendo sensaciones que hace tiempo que no disfruta. Sehun cierra los ojos.  
  
"Abriríamos una botella de vino tinto como en las películas y miraríamos el fuego mientras hablamos de cualquier estupidez. Fuera nevaría" continúa. La mano le aprieta la rodilla y su cuerpo se estremece solo de pensarlo. "En algún momento de la noche estaríamos demasiado borrachos como para movernos a la cama pero es que tampoco querríamos porque el fuego y el vino son perfectos y no es necesario y... te tocaría así" termina en un murmullo, y le acaricia la pierna por encima del pantalón. Lo hace poco a poco, toc, toc, toc por todo el muslo, sus dedos un caminante por su piel "Me sentaría sobre ti, en tus piernas, te lo imaginas, ¿hm? Mi boca contra tu oreja y luego tu frente contra la mía y te pintaría besos por toda la cara"  
  
Sehun se lo imagina, se lo imagina todo. El peso ligero de Luhan sobre sus muslos, su aliento caliente y con olor a vino, un beso en la frente y en los párpados y su sonrisita de niño, le cogería de las mejillas y se las besaría y Sehun perdería la paciencia, le cogería de la nuca con una mano, le diría "aquí" y se señalaría la boca mientras hace un puchero. Luhan se reiría y le besaría y no se daría cuenta de que Luhan tiene las manos dentro de su camiseta hasta que le tocaran la espalda, le acariciara el lunar que tiene justo por debajo del hombro derecho. Cuando se diera cuenta, jadearía en su boca y Sehun trataría de hacer que repita ese sonido tan bonito, hyung, su hyung, pensaría mientras le besa porque eso es lo que piensa siempre cuando tienen tiempo de algo más que rozarse los labios: Luhan, su Luhan.  
  
Él tampoco se daría cuenta hasta que no oyera un ruidito metálico y luego una cremallera, pero Luhan estaría desabrochándole los pantalones. Se apartaría unos milímetros, sonreiría y Sehun le lamería la sonrisa antes de que volviera a hablar "qué, ¿te crees que eres el único que tiene ganas?" y le echaría los brazos al cuello para volver a besarle. Le dolerían los labios y su olvidada entrepierna pero Luhan suspiraría en su boca y se le pasarían todos los males.  
  
"No sería rápido" continúa Luhan, la voz bien pequeñita para que los otros soldados no les oigan. "Todo lo contrario".  
  
Sería lento porque es exactamente como debe ser, lento y tortuoso y cálido para el espíritu. Sehun recostaría a Luhan en la alfombra y su piel se volvería naranja y brillante por el fuego de la chimenea y le miraría con tanto, tanto amor. "Te quiero tanto" le diría, le dice en realidad, le coge de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos y le mira y Sehun siente que no necesita mucho más. "Te lo diría una y mil veces mientras me desnudas" cree que se le sonrojan un poco las mejillas y es tan entrañable que se le parte el corazón, alguien como Luhan enfundado en un traje manchado y roto, el arma a pocos centímetros de ellos, y con las mejillas coloradas, los ojos brillantes y soñadores.  
  
Sehun no le diría te quiero hasta el final pero se lo dejaría dicho en cada una de sus caricias, le escribiría cartas de amor con la lengua en el estómago pálido, firme como el suyo propio, cantaría canciones de amor con el sonido húmedo de sus labios contra su piel. Le besaría de arriba abajo y le haría el amor con la lengua, le molestaría un poco cuando le tuviera en la boca, pararía cuando Luhan empezara a vibrar bajo su lengua y '¡Sehun!' gritaría mortificado Luhan. El mayor trataría de darle un suave puñetazo, frunciría el ceño mientras se yergue para mirarle. Le sonreiría malicioso y de repente chuparía solo la punta, puede imaginarle llorando su nombre entre gemidos.  
  
"Lo haríamos todo con tanta calma..." Luhan no lo dice porque qué vergüenza, en realidad a él también le da un poco de reparo pensarlo pero cuando aunque no le dejara acabar le sabría la boca a Luhan, y cuando le besara sería salado y extraño por el vino y el líquido preseminal, pero daría igual. Sehun le acariciaría el labio inferior, y luego el superior, y luego la nariz y le diría tantas cosas con la mirada antes de meterle los dedos en la boca. Luhan los lamería como caramelos, ansioso, sin dejar de mirarle. "Sehun-ah..." murmuraría tapándose los ojos con un brazo y dejando que el menor se encargue de todo.  
  
"Estaríamos horas el uno con el otro, ¿mm?" dice Luhan, le acaricia la palma de la mano con el pulgar "Se nos pegarían los pelos de la alfombra y el fuego terminaría apagándose y la nieve dejaría las calles blancas pero a nosotros nos daría igual, ¿verdad?"  
  
Sehun recuesta la cabeza en su hombro con dificultades porque tiene los músculos tensos de pasar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Sí... qué más da todo lo demás si estás conmigo.


End file.
